The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to power supplies for supplying electrical power to electrical systems.
Power supplies that supply electrical power to electronic systems are being designed to have greater power capacity (e.g., supply more electrical wattage) to accommodate the increased electrical power consumption of contemporary electronic systems. For example, power bus bars have been used with interconnect devices (e.g., electrical connectors and/or the like) that interconnect the power supply to the associated electronic system to handle the larger current load supplied by the power supply. But, at least some known interconnect devices for power supplies may be susceptible to overcurrent situations, which may damage and/or cause one or more components of the electronic system to fail. For example, an overcurrent situation may burn up a line card that is being supplied with electrical power by a known interconnect device that does not have the capability to break the circuit between the power supply and the line card when the overcurrent situation occurs. Specifically, a sufficient amount of current may be delivered to the line card to heat the line card to failure (e.g., by fracturing) from the mechanical stresses resulting from the increased temperature and/or the resulting thermal contraction of subsequent cooling.